


Shapes on Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, Community: hp100, Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-16
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Shapes on Skin

_This is stupid,_ Harry thought, but didn't say. _Childish_. He tried to find another way to put it, one that wouldn't hurt Ginny's feelings. 'I haven't done this sort of thing since I was ten,' he tried.

'You've never done this sort of thing at all, have you?'

She was right. Relaxation flooded through him, and he smiled as she drew an umbrella on his back with a fingertip. He'd pretend not to recognise the shape, and she'd have to draw it again, and fresh patches of skin, shapes and caresses.

It was all right to be childish, after all.


End file.
